Jafar vs. Ursula
Jafar vs. Ursula is a death battle by Joshua_foote14. Interlude Wizard: Disney has created all sorts of villains, ranging from evil sorcerers, wicked stepmothers, or simply egomaniacal hunters. Boomstick: This time, two of them are going to be fighting each to the death. Jafar the treacherous advisor and Ursula the evil sea witch. Wizard: For this Death Battle we shall be pitting two of these said sorcerers in a Death Battle to see who would win... Boomstick: A Death Battle! Wizard: That was kind of redundant, wasn't it? Boomstick: Whatever! Let's meet out combatants! Jafar Wizard: In the land of Agrabah there exists among other things, a wealthy sultan, his daughter Jasmine, a pauper that goes by the name of Aladdin... Boomstick: And a treacherous advisor! Wizard: I was getting to that, Boomstick. Boomstick: Who in the right mind would hire him? I know I wouldn't! Wizard: Your guess is as good as mine. Apparently, the Sultan isn't very smart... Boomstick: I'll say! Wizard: Eventually, Jafar decided that rather than try to manipulate the Sultan to his own ends to get what he wanted...he decided to take direct control of Agrabah instead. And in order to do that, he needed a genie to give him magic. Boomstick: If only he got more than three wishes... Wizard: Believe me, he found a very good use for those three wishes, as limited in quantity as they are. Unfortunately, the Cave Of Wonders was too well-defended for him to enter by himself. He needed someone to do the work for him. That of course was where Aladdin came in. Boomstick: He disguised himself as an elderly man and got the palace guard to arrest Aladdin...knowing that he had a history of theft. Wizard: He then took him to the Cave Of Wonders where he would able to get the lamp. Though he was initially unsuccessful in this endeavor, he successfully managed to pull it off after Iago delivered the lamp directly to him. This is where our analysis begins. Jafar: + powerful sorcerer + some knowledge of alchemy + can use staff to hypnotize + capable of shapeshifting into a giant snake + has access to the wish-granting powers of a genie + pyrokinetic + capable of polymorphing enemies Weaknesses: - Has to live in a lamp like all the other genies - Unable to directly kill potential victims - If lamp is destroyed, he will die - Staff only works on weak-minded - Bad boss tendencies cause underlings to turn against him Boomstick: You wouldn't happen to be a sorcerer, now would you, Wizard? Wizard: I'm a scientist, not a sorcerer. Boomstick: Then why do they call you Wizard? Wizard: Very funny, Boomstick. On to his opponent, shall we? Ursula Wizard: Under the sea lurks an evil sorceress who wishes to make deals with unsuspecting merfolk...claiming that she can make their lives better. Unfortunately, they are unable to hold their ends of the bargain for whatever reason, and they end up being transformed into polyps for their trouble. Boomstick: I don't think I should make a deal with her, should I? Wizard: No, Boomstick...you shouldn't. She's an evil sea witch Boomstick: Heh heh. I bet she would make good calamari. Wizard: Eventually, she decided that she wished to rule Atlantica. King Triton had in fact kicked her out of the palace a long time ago for her evil scheming. Boomstick: Serves her right, huh? Wizard: Quickly, she realized that she could use King Triton's daughter Ariel to her advantage. Knowing that she desired to be a human, she ultimately persuaded her to make a deal with her. She had three days to make the boy of her dreams fall in love with her...otherwise Ursula would use her to decorate her garden. Boomstick: Someone's been reading I Have No Mouth And I Must Scream. Wizard: Unfortunately, in part due to her sabotaging her deal, Ariel ultimately failed to make Eric kiss her...though admittedly she almost managed to pull it off. She turned back into a mermaid and proceeded to attempt to transform her into a polyp. Boomstick: As I said, no making deals with an evil sea witch! Wizard: King Triton naturally attempted to stop her...but since she signed a contract, he was forced to sign the contract instead. He ended up being transformed into a polyp...and Ursula got to rule Atlantica. As such, she managed to obtain his trident and used it to grow huge. Boomstick: I have to admit, her reign was rather short-lived! Wizard: Yes, it was. Now for our analysis. Ursula: + Powerful sorceress + Does not need trident to perform magic. + With trident she can take complete control over the seas. + Hydrokinetic + Can transform into a giant + Capable of hypnosis + Skilled at finding enemy's weaknesses + Capable of spying on people effectively, knowing how to make deals with them. + Skilled with potions + Can transform into a human for seduction purposes + Can steal voices Weaknesses: - Could be impaled by a shipwreck. - Trident misfires could potentially kill accomplices. - Unable to beat King Triton in a fair fight - Sea shell necklace breakable, releasing contents within, including voices Wizard: Well, now to set up the fight. Boomstick: I'm rooting on Jafar! Wizard: I'm rooting for Ursula. Boomstick: Jafar will win! Wizard: Whatever you say, Boomstick. Fight Wizard: Our contestants are set. It's time for a Death Battle! Boomstick: No flashy advertisements this time? Wizard: This is a fanfic, Boomstick. Not the actual show. Boomstick: Oh. But I want money... Wizard: What happened to the welfare check I gave you? Boomstick: I spent it all on beer! Wizard groaned. Wizard: Let's just start the Death Battle. At the scene of the Death Battle, Ursula was feeling rather satisfied. She had successfully conquered Atlantica and had taken the trident from King Triton. Of course, Ariel and her little boyfriend had managed to escape her, but she couldn't have everything. Besides, she was looking forward to being the ruler of all the ocean. Still, she wondered if she should simply stop with the ocean. Perhaps there were other kingdoms that she could conquer...kingdoms that were on land. Fortunately, as it turned out, there was a kingdom nearby. Admittedly, it was rather sandy...but Ursula could fix that with her new trident. Immediately, she used her trident to summon water to flood Agrabah. Likewise, it began to make its way towards the palace. However, this did not go unnoticed. As it turns out, Agrabah had already been conquered by an evil sorcerer by the name of Jafar. He had made Jasmine his slave (because she was sexy) and had taken the sultan prisoner as well. He was the ONE in charge now. Suddenly, he noticed the water seeping into the palace. Curious, he went outside to investigate. Sure enough, there was Ursula, flooding Agrabah with her trident. Jafar could hear evil laughter out in the distance. Jafar was not happy that Ursula was doing such a thing, and he immediately went outside to confront her. Immediately, Ursula noticed him. "You cannot just parade in here uninvited!" exclaimed Jafar. "Would you care to make a deal?" asked Ursula. FIGHT! Jafar attacked first, shooting fireballs at Ursula. However, she countered by spitting out bubbles at Jafar, causing the fireballs to burst into smoke. She then began to shoot blasts from the trident at Jafar, which he was forced to avoid. Immediately, Jafar whipped out his staff. Maybe he could get Ursula to obey him using his staff like he did with the Sultan. Unfortunately for Jafar, Ursula was not weak-minded. At all. As such, the staff had no effect. "Why isn't this working? This worked wonders on the sultan..." remarked Jafar. Ursula noted that she was too smart for that staff to work on her. Since the staff was proving to be ineffective, he was simply going to have to switch to a new strategy. But as it turned out, his fire magic was proving to be rather ineffective as well. Ursula simply countered it using her water magic. He was also a bit worried about being hit by one of her trident blasts If he hadn't become the most powerful sorcerer in the world (or so he thought), they would have some very lethal results. To be honest, he hadn't quite seen such a thing like it. "Where did you get such a fork?" inquired Jafar. He was under the impression that Ursula would be wielding a staff like he was. But maybe not all wizards wielded staffs. "It is not a fork. It is a trident..." answered Ursula. "Whatever you say..." answered the treacherous advisor. Due to the fact that none of his fire magic spells were working against Ursula, he decided to take a break from the evil spell casting and transform instead. In this case, it was a giant snake. Immediately, he began to coil around Ursula, hoping to squeeze her into submission. Unfortunately, due to her superhuman strength, this was proving to be rather ineffective as well. Wasting no time, Ursula stabbed Jafar with her trident, causing him to scream. This forced him to try to uncoil himself from Ursula. Since transforming into his cobra form had proven to be as ineffective as simply bombarding Ursula with his fire magic, Jafar decided to transform into his genie form. "Give it up, girl!" bellowed Jafar. For a moment, it appeared that Ursula was now helpless before Jafar. Jafar was now much larger than he was. Not only that, but his fire magic was proving to be more potent as well. Her water magic wasn't so effective anymore. With a flick of his finger, Jafar sent Ursula flying into the ocean. Jafar let out an evil laughter. "Well, at least she was more challenging that the street rat. I wonder how he's doing at the ends of the earth..." stated Jafar. Suddenly, he noticed that there was a storm approaching Agrabah. Why was it raining all of a sudden? It didn't rain much in Agrabah. Quickly, it began to spread. "That's unusual...we hardly ever have rain out in the desert sands..." questioned Jafar. A few seconds later, he began to hear evil laughter. Wondering what was going on, he discovered that Ursula had magically increased in size. "Did you think that it would be that easy to get rid of me?" asked Ursula. "You may have gotten larger...but to me you're simply calamari..." stated Jafar. "We'll see if you can conquer the oceans..." said the queen of Atlantica. Once again, the battle resumed. However, this time, Ursula sent tidal waves at Jafar as well as whirlpools. Jafar was starting to wish that he had control over the sands the way that Ursula had control over the ocean. Suddenly, Jafar's lamp was sent by the waves towards her. Curious, she decided to investigate. "Hey! Get away from that!" demanded Jafar. Immediately, Ursula grabbed it with one of her tentacles. "That is MY lamp!" exclaimed the genie. "My apologies..." stated Ursula. "Give that to me!" bellowed Jafar. For a moment, it appeared that Ursula was going to honor Jafar's request. But suddenly, she used her trident to destroy the lamp. Jafar gasped in shock. He simply could not believe what was going to happen. Jafar screamed as suddenly he began to disappear. Eventually, he swelled up like a balloon, and burst into red mist. He had died an epic death. Satisfied with her work, Ursula decided to call off the storm. "Poor unfortunate soul..." remarked Ursula. KO! Aftermath Ursula sat on her new throne, while the remains of Jafar's lamp were gradually covered by sand from a sandstorm. Boomstick: I would have advised Jafar to quit while he still had the chance! Wizard: Though Jafar was a formidable sorcerer in his own right, Ursula happened to be a powerful sorceress long before she obtained King Triton's trident, whereas Jafar needed to use a wish from a genie in order to obtain power over magic. In addition, Ursula had control over the entire ocean. Jafar's hypnosis also proved to be ineffective against her, as she was rather intelligent. She wasn't a gullible sultan. Boomstick: I'll say! Also, Ursula's water magic would be an excellent counter for Jafar's fire magic. And according to the Kingdom Hearts universe, genies are actually killable! And since Jafar needs to be close to his lamp at all times, his movement is restricted. Ursula does not have any restrictions on her movement. Wizard: Finally, Jafar could not directly kill his opponent, as he was bound by the laws of the genie. This is a considerable handicap in Death Battle, in case it's not obvious. I mean, that's the whole point of a Death Battle, though of course not all Death Battles have ended with a death believe it or not. Ursula in contrast could kill Jafar just fine. And since she was able to figure out both Ariel and Triton's weaknesses, it would be reasonable that she would able to find his. Boomstick: Jafar was only second rate. Should have read the fine print on Ursula's contract. Wizard: The winner is Ursula. Jafar: + Could transform into a powerful genie + More effective on land - Fire loses to water - Could not directly kill opponent - Lamp flagrant weak point - Hypnosis only works on weak-minded - Lamp restricts movement - Wisecracking parrot less effective than Ursula's electric eels, though he wasn't present for the Death bATTLE Ursula: + Could make herself grow giant + More effective in water + Water beats fire + Skilled at finding enemy weaknesses + Stronger in terms of physical strength + Far more experienced with magic + More threatening sidekicks (though they weren't used for the Death Battle) Category:Joshua foote14 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Water' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017